


The Dirt Road.

by theotherdesanta



Series: Revelations And New Habits [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Michael can open a can of soup, North Yankton, Past and Present, Trevor and fluffy blankets, he's so smurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherdesanta/pseuds/theotherdesanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first heavy snowfall in ten years brings Los Santos to a standstill, somehow Trevor can't stop himself reminiscing over certain moments of their past</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirt Road.

**Author's Note:**

> My first note-worthy fanfic. Written on a cold (I think it was February) morning with the feels at full force.

_He remembered the thrill. Blood pumping through hole-riddled veins at the sound of hurried footfalls and angry voices demanding his immediate surrender. Trevor Phillips had never been a man to lose or allow himself to be caught by the enemy, nor was he known for leaving a man behind, especially not his best friend. The four bullet wounds dotting his left arm, right shin and right forearm wasn’t enough to make Trevor release Michael’s hand. They continued to bolt down the dirt road leading to a denser part of the forest area and intended to make their escape within the trees and mossy undergrowth. boots frantically moving, crushing anything blocking the path, the owners cursing under heavy breaths and fighting to drag one another to freedom………..It wasn’t long before the men would be back home, collapsing in heaps on the floor of Michael’s trailer and gasping for air between bouts of hysterical laughter. But They didn’t know that yet_

Trevor shivered against the cold winter’s evening as he gazed out the window and watched each individual snowflake lay itself on the pavement outside Wade’s recently deceased cousin’s apartment. He didn’t like to think about the past unless the memory was a happy one, or involved him punching some guys lights out and pissing over him victoriously. The psychotic hipster snatched a blanket off the window-seat and wrapped it around himself, inhaling the smell of fabric softener and Michael’s favourite cigar brand. It had been nice of him to do Trevor’s laundry after the incident with Mr Raspberry-Jam caused the Washing machine to break. Even the details into that story were a mystery to Townley, but he didn’t like to pry when he gathered Trevor was having some emotional problem. 

_"C’mon, Mikey. just a little further"_  The desperate cry echoed throughout Trevor’s mind as he picked at the little fibrous pieces on the blanket.  _“I’m trying, T. I’m trying. That fucking cop whacked my leg, think he broke something. It’s really hard to run like this”_ a cup of coffee found it’s way into the meth-dealers hands whilst he stood looking out at the world, the steam rising from the cup created fog on the glass of the window. instinctively Trevor reached out and started drawing with his finger. _“Then I’ll carry yah! Hang on buddy, this ain’t over yet”  He ran, faster than before with Michael perched safely atop his back and clutching tightly to him as Trevor took them off road and into the forest. “We did it, We’re homeward bound, brother!” Even though the younger of the two was the worst for wear and clearly in need of medical attention, he ran all the way back to their trailer-park. With Michael firmly in his grasp_  ."You okay, T?" Trevor’s hand stilled when the reflection of his supposed-to-be-dead best friend appeared in the glass. "Dinner’s ready. C’mon, Buddy" Michael placed his hands on top of Trevor’s shoulders and gently lead him to the dining table where lay a spread of soup, ham sandwiches, a bottle of gin and some mountain dew cans. Sitting him down and pouring the soup into a bowl, Michael’s eye seemed to catch something glistening on the window…….a little drawing showing five childishly drawn stick figures, one giving the other a piggy-back ride and the remaining three a few inches behind them looking angry and appeared to be running after the two figures in front. "This is good…" Trevor’s compliment knocked him sideways, literally, Michael slipped on an invisible banana peel and caught himself just in time to see his friend visually question him. "Glad you like it…..I opened the can myself" the older male breathed. 

"Mikey…..is your leg feeling okay? looks like it’s giving you trouble"


End file.
